The present invention relates to a promotional product and, more particularly, to a handheld placard for events.
The rally towel and the foam finger promotional products to boost the fan experience at a sporting event. The problem of using graphics or advertising on a rally towel or foam finger at a sporting event is that you cannot see the sponsor or team's graphics on a spinning towel or a foam finger. Sponsors and teams who pay for these promotions are not benefiting from the money spent on advertising. Rally towels and foam fingers are also limited to one- or two-color printing for most volume applications due to high cost of printing multiple colors which limits the accuracy of reproducing a sponsor/team's logo, images, and tag line.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved promotional product for large events.